Comfort always helps
by babyxgirl921
Summary: Jade cheats on Beck. Beck ony learns this when Jade becomes pregnant. Beck becomes distant from everybody. Tori gets worried so she comforts him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is my first Victorious story! Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

BECKS POV

I'm pregnant... Who knew that these two little words could completey change your entire world. I know what your thinking... It always changes everything you grew accustomed too. But for me everything changed in the wrong way. See when my girlfriend Jade told me these two little words my heart shattered. It was completely smashed because it was impossible for me to be that babies father. Jade and I never took that step in our relationship.I'm sure the entire school thought we did, but it just never seemed right. I mean I love Jade and all, but it just never seemed like the right time to take that step. So that baby can't be mine and my world will never be the same.

**AN: So what did you think? Should I continue? Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I havent updated in awhile... I have sooo much going on for school and soo much to do, but heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**PS.: I'm gonna tell you already that the father of the baby will not be Robbie or Andre, they are Becks friends and I dont think that either of them would do that to him.**

_So that baby can't be mine and my world will never be the same._

Becks POV

All of this took place about 3 days ago, I haven't eaten or slept since Jade told me this terrible new. I get sick everytime I try to eat and when I sleep that conversation plays through my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Beck, I have something to tell you. It's not gonna be easy to tell you..." Jade said while fighting back tears._

_"Jade, you know you can tell me anything." I said getting worried. Jade could always tell me anything. I've never seen her so upset and frightened which scared me even more. Jade was always one to just come out and say what she needed to say. What could possibly so bad that she it made her scared to talk to me?_

_"I'm... Pregnant." Jade whispered._

_At first I was sure I heard her wrong... "Wh-what did you just say?" I stammered._

_"I'm pregnat Beck." She said again._

_"Thats what I thought... I gotta go." I said as I ran away from her._

_"Beck! We have to talk about this! Comeback!" I heard in the distance... but I couldn't turn back. So I just kept running._

_END FLASHBACK_

That had to be the absolute worst conversation of my life. I dont know who the father is... I'm not sure that I even want to know. I still hurts way to much. I still haven't been to school. I'm honestly to scared to go back. Everything there reminds me of Jade. That I know I will get over... But I'm still afraid to face Jade and find out answers that I'm not sure I even want to know... But I know I have to go back. I'll just have to try and avoid her at all cost.

LINE 

Its 6am... Time to wake up. I actually have to go to school today. Its Friday anyway so if it gets to be to much I always have the weekend to sit here and think. So I get up and get in the shower. Its already 645 when I get out. The shower was just so relaxing... It was the first time I relaxed in days. But by the time I was completely ready to go it was 715. School starts at 745. I need to get going since its a 15 minute drive my house to school. The drive over I listen to music. I turned the radio up pretty loud to drown out my thoughts. I don't want to think today. I need to concentrate on going to school, and if I start thinking now I won't want to go. I soon get to the school and as I get up to the door to go in, my mind starts screaming at me that I'm not ready and to just go home and just when I'm about to turn around to leave I hear a voice behind me.

"Beck?..."

**AN: Im sorry I know its short. I just wanted to give you guys something. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I promise. Thank you**

**Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I havent updated in awhile... I had so much work to do with my Instant Star story. And I almost didn't graduate so I had alot of extra credit to do for my one class so I could but any way here is the long awaited chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_"Beck?..."_

**Becks POV**

I heard the familiar voice call my name. I let out a sigh of relief because it wasn't Jade. I know I have to talk to her sometime but I really didn't want to talk to her now.

"Hey Andre."

"Where have you been the past three days dude? And why hasen't Jade been here either? What were you two up too?" He asked the last question with a smirk.

I cringed a little at the sound of Jades name. "I just wasn't feeling well so I stayed home. As for Jade I don't know what shes been doing or whos shes been with and to be honest I really don't even care."

"Wow, did you guys break up again or something? Or is it just another fight?"

"Well we didn't exactly break up, but this is a fight that just can't be solved between us."

"What happened Beck?"

"I dont want to talk about it right now... Listen I gotta go." And I ran into the school. I couldn't talk to Andre about this. Hell I can't even talk to myself about this. I need to just get through the day and just go back to my trailor and wollow in pity.

The bell for first period just rang. Great Sikowitz with Jade. Hopefully shes not here today. I dont want to see her.

As I walk into first period Jade is the first person I see. There is an empty seat open next to her. I look around because I refuse to sit next to her. I spot an open seat next to Tori and I go sit there. Tori is a little shocked to see me sitting there but gives me a small smile and goes back to paying attention to whatever Sikowitz is rambeling on about. I was thankful that she didn't ask me any questions because to be honest, I just didnt want to talk to anybody right now. Not even Tori. And I always want to talk to Tori. She usually knows how to make me feel better. She one of my best friends. But I dont think shes gonna be able to make me feel better today. Just as I was lost in thought I felt my phone vibrate.

**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: JADE**

**MESSAGE:** Beck you cant keep avoiding me. We need to talk.

I replied back with: yes i can and i dont want to talk to you.

She never responded. I was zoned out the rest of the class period. When the bell finally rang I walked out of class ignoring everyone that tried to talk to me. When I was passing by the janitors closest I was caught off gaurd and got pulled in. Of course Jade was standing in there with me.

"Let me out Jade."

"No we need to talk."

**AN: Yes I know this is short but I wanted to give everybody a little something. Next chapter is the whole confrintation between Beck and Jade, and you will finally find out who the father of Jades baby is...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed especially Haleness for reviewing and getting me out of my funk to keep writing this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_"No we need to talk."_

**Becks POV**

"Whats there to talk about Jade? You cheated on me and you got pregnant. There its all said now let me go." I really don't want to be in here especially with her. She just doesnt understand that I can't be around her right now. I dont want to talk to her. And it just frustrates me more that she has me locked in here and wont let me leave.

"No thats not all. Beck... I dont even know how to even start this."

"Then why am I in here Jade!" I screamed cutting her off. "Is it to tell me who the father is and why you cheated on me?"

"The father of this baby doesnt even go to this school. But you do know him."

"I dont have time for you to beat around the bush Jade. Your the one who pulled me in here because you said that we needed to talk. Well start talking."

"Fine! Its Danny."

"As in Tori and Cat's ex Danny? Why would you cheat on me with him? And how long has this been going on?"

"Yes its that Danny. And our affair has been going on since him and Cat broke up after him and Tori kissed."

"Well of course once a cheater always a cheater. Expect I guess he wasnt the one who actually cheated you were. I just dont understand why you would do this to me Jade. I loved you! I thought you loved me too but I guess I was way wrong. You obviously didnt even care. I trusted you with my heart and you shattered it." I told her nearly on the verge of tears.

"I cheated on you because your in love with Vega."

"What are you talking about Jade? What part of I love You didnt you understand? Tori is one of my best friends and I thought you understood that? But obviously I was wrong. Again! I guess I was wrong about everything with you! Where would you get the idea that I was in love with Tori?"

"You wouldnt sleep with me Beck. No matter how many times I would try you would always so no"

I started to laugh. That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. "I wanted our first time to be special Jade. I wanted it to be perfect. Especially since it would of been both of our first times. But obviously that meant nothing to you." Good god I sound like such a girl right now. Its all true though. "You know Jade right before you told me your big secret I was gonna tell you that I made us reservations at a nice restaurant. I planned out our special night. But thanks to you it all got ruined because you couldnt wait for me."

Jade was now in tears. I can tell I had gotten to her. Good, the truth hurts and now she knows it too. "You know what Jade I'm sick of all this. We're done." And I walked out of the closet and straight to my truck. I just wanted to go home.

**Nobodys POV**

Little did Beck know that Tori Vega was standing in the hall way when you left the janitors closet in tears. After seeing him exit the building she turned to see Jade exit the closet in tears too.

Tori ran outside in time to see Beck get in his truck and drive away. Tori ran to her car and followed him back to house.

**AN: Next chapter Beck and Tori talk. Will he open up to her or will he shut her out? **

**Reivew please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am soooooooo soooooo soooooo sorry for not updating like wayyyyyyyyyy sooner! I've just been sooo busy lately. Between graduating high-school and then working all summer long. And I mean it I worked close to every day this summer. But here is the long awaited Tori and Beck chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_Tori ran outside in time to see Beck get in his truck and drive away. Tori ran to her car and followed him back to house. _

**TORI'S POV**

I started to run after Beck to make sure he was okay. At first I was just gonna stay and try to talk to Jade but we all know that would be a failed attempted. Jade hates me and to be completely honest i'm not even sure why. Well I did kiss her boyfriend on the first day of school, but I was acting and she dumped coffee on me! She deffinately deserved it!

But anway when I got out to the parking lot Beck was already driving off. So I quickly jumped into my car and went after him. I wasnt sure which way he went so the first place I checked was his RV. He wasnt there so I started to think to hwere he might of went. So thinking back to many of our conversations I remembered that Beck had told me when he is upset or if he just needs a place to go and think he would either go to the park by his house or he would go to the beach. Well since the park was closer I figured that I should probablly check there first.

So I drive off towards the park. I drove past the parking lot and seen his truck wasnt there. But I figured that I should get out and check around, just in case. I parked my car and got out. I walked towards the swings, nope he wasnt there. I checked the slide, on it and underneth. Nope he wasnt there either. I even checked under the bridge in the park. He wasnt here. So now I know where I have to go. I just hope hes there and Im not wrong.

While backing out of the park I figured I should drive by his place one more time just to make sure hes not there. When I drove by his truck wasnt there so I headed towards the beach. I swear he better be there.

LINE

It took me about 30 min to get to the beach. When I pulled into the small parking area they have I seen his truck. I smiled to myself. I went to his truck to see if he was sitting in his truck when I found it empty I looked around and I spoted him sitting on the beach about 200 feet from me.

I slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him. He looked over at me and I could see the tears streaming down from his face. I just pulled him into a hug and he let the rest of the tears flow. I've never seen him so upset. It kinda makes me upset. Beck is the strongest person I know. I can't even begin to imagine whatever it is bringing Beck to tears.

After about 10 to 15 minutes Beck finally stopped crying and sat back up. I figured I would let him talk if he wanted to. I wasnt gonna be the nosey friend who prys there way into his problems and makes him talk about it. He will talk when hes ready. I just figured he would need a friend.

"Sorry for breaking down on you Tori. I just... I dont even know. I guess I needed a shoulder to cry on. But thank you for being that shoulder." Beck said weakly.

"No problem Beck. Your my friend and when I seen you storm out of the school I figured you needed a friend right now. I dont know whats going on and Im not gonna ask you to tell me. I just came to let you know that if you needed a friend to talk to I would be here for you."

"Thanks Tori. And I think Im gonna take you up on that offer. I need to talk to somebody and honeslty I trust you the most out of everybody. So I feel like I can trust you." Beck told me. I couldnt help but smile at the last thing he said.

"So I should probably start from the begining and tell you that Jade and I have been having some problems for the ladst few months. I thought things were getting better between us but I guess I was wrong. Jade told me a few days ago that shes pregnant. But before you say anything no that baby isnt mine. Jade and I never took that step in our relationship." Beck said on the verge of tears. But he soon pulled himself together and continued. "Butr anyway I completely shut her and well the rest of the world out for days. I finally pulled myself together and came to school today. Jade kept trying to talk to me but I would ignore her. Thats when I guess she had enough of me ignoring her and she pushed me into the janitors closet. Thats when we got into an argument and she told me that the baby's father was Danny. Yes as in yours and Cat's ex Danny. Apparently shes been cheating on me with him since him and Cat broke up. And when I asked her why she would do what she did and she told me that she cheated on me because I was in love with you apparenly. I dont understand where she would get that from though, me and you are just friends."

I listened contently as he told me this story and it took a little while for everthing to sink in. Jade West was pregnant by my ex-boyfriend Danny! WHAT? And I couldn't believe she thought that Beck was in-love with me! I had a crush on Beck... and as far as I knew the feelings deffinately werent recipricated. He was in love with Jade. I swear that girl has some serious issues.

"Wow, Beck I am sooo sorry. I just... Wow. I deffinately didnt see this one comming. But hey its starting to get dark we should probablly head back into town now."

"Yea I know, Tori."

"Well just text me if you need anything. Just remember I will always be there. No matter what. You can always count on me."

"Thanks Tori, I'll keep that in mind." He said with half a smile.

**AN: Im sorry i know that this is suchhh a lame ending but hey at least its a new chapter right? haha so hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**and p.s. im sorry if this seems rushed at all**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thanks for all of those that reviewed this story and the ones that favorited me and this story! you truely are my inspiration to continue this story. :)**

_"Thanks Tori, I'll keep that in mind." He said with half a smile._

**Becks POV**

After I left the beach I headed straight to the my place to get some sleep. I doubt I'll get any though. I havent actually had a goodnight sleep since Jade told me she was pregnant. But hey I can only hope for the best right? Well I'm exhaugsted so I really need this sleep. I hope that talk with Tori helped.

_**Becks Dream**_

_**I felt as though I had been walking for hours. I was looking at the ground almost the entire time. I just dont think I have the energy to lift my head. But thats when I heard a giggle. I look up to find myself at the beach. But nobodys here that I see. I hear the giggle again. And its like music to my ears. I start looking around almost frantically in search of this beautiful sound. Thats when I spot a girl in the distance and I start walking towards her slowly as if I might scare her off if I come to quickly. **_

_** She turns to me slightly and she looks so familiar to me. She has beautiful brown hair and a perfect complection of what Ive seen. I hear her giggle once more and a smile spreads across my face. I could listen to this girl laugh all day. She turns around and if its even possible I think my smile grows. For Im staring at the face of none other then Tori Vega. **_

_** She looks absolutely gorgeous with her brown hair in slight waves cascading part way down her back. Shes wearing cutoff shorts that are slightly longer then "daisy dukes" and her bikini top. She looks absoultely gorgeous. But before I can even say anything to her she takes off running with a smile on her face. Before I even know it I take off running after her. **_

_** It doesnt take me too long until I catch her. But when I do every bit of running was well worth it. I caught her from behind and spun her around. Which cause her to laugh and my smile grows hearing that laughter. Soon Im laughing along with her and I spin her around to face me and thats when I notice that she is more then beautiful. She looks like a goddess and I have an overwhelming urge to kiss her. So I begin to lean in and I notice her eyes shut. My eyes flutter shut and my lips are about to brush against hers. **_

_**End Dream**_

My eyes open and I wake upbreathing hard. Did I seriously dream that I was gonna kiss Tori? And why am I smiling about it? Shes just a friend... Isnt she?

**Toris POV**

I really hope Beck is able to get some sleep tonight. He really needs it. He looked like he hadnt sleept in days. Which I know he hasnt. He said hes been reliving that day in his dreams. I feel really bad for him. I still cant believe Jade would cheat on him. And with all people my ex-boyfriend Danny! If Beck was my boyfriend I wouldnt risk messing things up with him. Hes such a sweet guy and deserves so much better.

Maybe now that him and Jade are done maybe I will actually have a shot with him! Stop thinking that Tori he needs a friend right now. Not someone who is trying to date him right away. Just be his friend and see where things go from there.

**AN: I know this chapter sucks and Im sorry about that. But Im just sooo stuck on this story. I have really bad writers block. So if you have any ideas let me know in a review or PM me. :)**


End file.
